Subsea clamps for use in the offshore oil and gas industries have to be durable and rugged to withstand the rigors of use. They also have to be reliable in their function, because repairs in the subsea environment are difficult and expensive. It is also desirable that the clamps have few loose parts, because they are handled in an area where dropped parts can be lost overboard. It is further desirable that the clamps be padded, so as to reduce the risk of damaging the hoses and control lines secured by them.